


Huntik Aftermath

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Boyfriends, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series, Smut, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Dante and Lok travel to Huntik to bring Eathon back home. Gay Smut





	

Dante is at home waiting for Lok to come home for he can tell him the surprise he has for his birthday. He paces around the house as his black socked footsteps, back and forth. He had a long meeting with the rest of the Huntik Council today with Metz and the others for four long hours. Dante left immediately afterwards taking a plane back to his house in Venice, Italy. 

Once inside his house, Dante toed off his dark brown boots and sent a text to Lok saying he was home and he'll be waiting for him to come back from their mission. He's wearing a long sleeve dark gray shirt over a light gray shirt, beige pants and beige brown coat. He know that Lok and his team have been in Australia looking for new Titans and Seekers. Dante smiles to himself as he knows that Lok is a great leader and he's very proud of him. 

He and Lok has been dating for almost two years now and he's becomes more in love with him every day. He reminisces when he left to locate the Legendary Titan, Umbra; he gave Lok a passionate kiss as he was wearing his scuba swim suit and felt Lok's hand squeezing his ass cheeks making him blush. He gave Lok a pair of his maroon briefs so he can jerk off with. He told Lok he'll be back in one to two weeks. He and Lok embraced and kissed once more before departing. Dante along with Lok both wear boxer trunks. He also loves wearing briefs whenever he has to go to the Huntik Council meetings in New York City. 

Dante sits on the couch with one leg over the other as he sinks back into the couch patiently waiting for Lok to come home. He remembers the first time he and Lok had anal sex together which happened while they were in France. They had the weekend to themselves and he and Lok spent it at a hotel, exploring their relationship. He told Lok about his previous sexual relationship he had with his mentor, Metz when he was a teenager. He told his young boyfriend that the last time he and Metz slept together was a year before Metz got sick. Metz is Dante's father figure whom he loves and cares about very much and he was Dante's mentor. 

Lok comes home and kicks off his shoes by the door and gets on to of Dante's lap as they kiss each other. Dante combs his fingers through Lok's blonde hair and stares at his ocean blue eyes. He kisses Lok's cheek and proceed to trial kisses on his boyfriend's neck. His boyfriend, Lok is wearing his white shirt with gray collars over a blue gray long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, silver belt with large buckle and white socks. 

Dante tells Lok that they'll go to Huntik, the world of the Titans to visit Eathon and bring him home. Lok says that would be great to be reunited with his dad and he hugs Dante tighter as they resume kissing. He and Lok strip off all their clothes as their naked bodies slide against each other and he and Lok stroking each other's cocks. He and Lok have sex, him fucking Lok first then him getting fucked by his young boyfriend. 

Later that night, Dante is sitting in bed in a maroon t-shirt and white briefs and looking at a photo frame of him when he was young kid and Soulwing. Lok's head is resting on his lap and he's wearing baby blue boxer trunks. Dante has his legs crossed at the ankles and he sees Lok nuzzling his bulge as he smiles down at him. 

Dante shows the photo to Lok and his boyfriend says to him that Soulwing will always be in his heart. Dante says the same to him about Lindorm. He picks up Lok settling his boyfriend in his lap. Dante asks Lok if he's ready to see his father, Eathon in the next day and Lok says yes. Dante nods agreeing with him and they start kissing passionately as they slide their hands in the other underwear, stroking each other's cocks. 

Dante removes his and Lok's underwear, tossing them off the bed as he and Lok have sex. He and Lok are both sticky and sweaty with dried cum on their bodies as they lay entangled in each other's arms, falling asleep dreaming.

The next day, Dante and Lok get dressed in their usual clothes and prepare to head to the Spirit World of the Titans, Huntik. Dante came up with a new way to open up a portal to Huntik using the Willblade, Eathon's holotome and Zhalia's Titan, Janusea the Gatekeeper. It works which surprises them both and they ask Cherit to keep watch as the portal will only stay open for 2 hours. Cherit agrees wishing him and Lok luck on finding Eathon Lambert. He and Lok go through the portal holding hands, smiling at each other affectionately. They enter the lavish world of Huntik, which is like a huge fantasy land and has several different Titans that him, Lok and their friends have never seen before. 

They walk through the vast forest and temples and Lok summons his father's Titan, Dendras in a attempt to locate Eathon as fast as possible. He, Lok and Dendras search the vast forest and encounter various Titans befriending other Titans. They come to a halt when Lok finds a box of all kinds of puzzles with Huntik Foundation insignia on them, making Lok hopeful that his father is nearby. Dante and Lok continue following the trial as it leads to a home built of wood, stone and its shaped like a Rubik cube and they see Eathon sitting on a handmade chair. Lok shucks off his backpack and calls his dad's name and starts running toward him.

Eathon looks up eyeing his grown up son running toward him. Dante sees Eathon with open arms ready to embrace Lok. Lok wraps himself in his dad's embrace, hugging each other as tears are flowing down out of their eyes. Eathon is wearing the same as the day he disappeared. Dante watches as he walks toward Lok and his dad's reunion. Dante's cock twitches in his pants as he sees Eathon kiss Lok on both his cheeks then on the mouth, lifting his son in his arms. Lok wraps his legs round his dad as they continue their unexpected passionate kiss. Dante comes up to them as Lok and Eathon untangles from themselves, though they are holding each other hands. Dante smiles then hugs Eathon. Dante and Lok explain to Eathon that they came to bring him back home. They help Eathon pack up his belongings and clothes. 

Dante, Lok and Eathon go through the Portal, returning to his and Lok's home. Cherit greets Eathon with a toothy grin. Lok gives his dad his Titan, Dendras back after all these years. Cherit goes to visit Den, who's with his brother and Zhalia at the old orphanage. Sophie is at a Casterwill meeting with her brother. 

Lok takes his dad's bags to their spare room leaving Dante and Eathon to talk. He tells Eathon that he's been dating Lok for the past two years, and hopefully one day day marry him. Eathon hugs Dante and caresses Dante's bulge through his jeans. Dante feels Eathon's breath on his neck, trailing small kisses while he looks down to see Eathon unbutton and unzip his jeans. Eathon reaches into Dante's maroon briefs grabbing his cock and starts to stroke Dante's cock. Dante moans as Eathon strokes his cock and he quickly shoots his load of cum on Eathon's hand coating his fingers. He gets turned around by Eathon's hand as he gets turned on even more when Eathon licks up all of his juicy cum from his fingers. He kisses Eathon as Lok returns to the living room. Dante thinks that Lok would be mad at him, but Lok comes over and kisses Dante then his dad.

Dante and Lok start stripping out of their clothes leaving their clothes on the floor and he carries Lok in his arms to the couch. Eathon takes off his clothes leaving on his gray briefs and beige dress socks. Dante and Lok are kissing heatedly as they get into the 68 position sucking on each other's cocks as Eathon sits opposite them on a chair with his hand in his briefs stroking himself, moaning out loud watching the two. Dante glances at Eathon while sucking his boyfriend's cock. He and Lok kneel in front of Eathon, removing his briefs and suck on his raging cock together till they swallow Eathon's load of cum in their mouths. 

Lok sits on his father's lap as Eathon slides his click into his ass as they kiss. While Dante caresses and worships Eathon's socked feet, massaging, sniffing and licking as he strokes his own cock. He, Lok and Eathon head to their bedroom as Eathon lays on the bed, asking Lok to fuck him and Dante to feed him his cock. Dante feeds his cock sliding it into Eathon's waiting open mouth as Lok slides his condom covered cock into his father's ass. Dante then sits on Eathon's face as Eathon's tongue licks and sucks Dante's slightly hairy ass while Lok continues to fuck his father even harder. 

Dante remembers when he told Lok about the time he slept with his close friend and friendly rival, Montehue. He and Montehue are in their 30's and 40's respectively. He and Montehue had sex together after a day of Titan hunting, sucking and licking Montehue's hairy chest and ass, pleasuring his friend's feet and cock. Dante remembers fondly being in Montehue's embrace and he has describe his close friend as a big hairy cuddly grizzly bear Daddy. He and Montehue would sometimes get together during the winter. They would strip out of their clothes and he'd wrap himself in Montehue's arms, laying his head against Montehue's hairy chest and they would cuddle in front of Montehue's fireplace. 

After two hours of sex with Lok and Eathon, Dante lays on the bed naked along with Lok and Eathon, sweaty and out of breath as Lok is on his right side and Eathon on his left side. Dante puts his arms around Lok and Eathon bringing them closer to him. He kisses Lok then kisses Eathon as he tastes his own cum on both their lips and mouth. Dante smiles broadly as Lok and Eathon cuddle up against his body as they all fall asleep. During the next three weeks, Dante along with Lok and Lok's father, Eathon become a horny loving throuple.


End file.
